Hidan's Fire
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: A man of the cloth obsessed with a gypsy woman and offers to replenish her sins. Will she choose Hidan or the fire? Hunchback of Notre Dame revised HIDAN style! *Included both responses* RATED MA: for Hidan, death, lemon, one-shot


**HELLO READERS!  
I'm finally back on fanfic, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I just moved out a month ago and we had NO INTERNET!  
It drove me nuts but just got it today **

**Hope everyone likes this one-shot story with Hidan and Olivia, and thought this song suited him very well. (Watched the movie some time ago and Frollo just screamed Hidan) lol**

***Song is revised from Hunchback of Notre Dame***

* * *

It was a sign.

The most strenuous challenge of unholy transgression against all his morals and everything he believed in.

All this mental and physical turmoil caused by her….that accursed gypsy woman.

He was transfixed ever since he saw her, his mind clouded by her innocence and beauty…such a gentle creature and yet enticing to him in all the wrong ways….the ways he…a man of a strong religion should stay away from.

Hidan was at his wits end, pacing back and forth in his bedchamber and talking aloud to himself…or rather…..his _god_ for guidance.

_Beata Oh Jashin~_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_Beata Oh Jashin~_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

He peered into the fireplace and watched the flames closely; already they resembled the wretched gypsy.

_Then tell me, Jashin sama_

_Why I see her dancing there?_

_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?_

For a brief moment he closed his own amethyst orbs, remembering clearly when their eyes locked for that single moment. Her lovely sapphire blue orbs shone like true gems and yet pierced his very soul.

_I feel her, I see her!_

_The sun caught in her light brown hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control~_

Her slender figure seemed to form out of the dancing flames, moving her body just so and making him grow ever more infatuated, but as enchanting and alluring as she was; the way he felt about her made him grow fearful none the less.

A demon in disguise as an angel, the very demons that he sought out to destroy and rid of from this world and here he is; smitten by this wench with unholy gypsy blood coursing through her veins!?

_Like fire!_

_Hellfire!_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning desire; is turning me to sin!_

_It's not my fault!_

_I'm not to blame_

_It is the gypsy girl, the witch who sent this flame_

He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

_Protect me, Jashin sama_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Olivia~_

_And let her taste the fires of hell_

He glared into the fire with such hatred as he stood back up, but it faded to express a hint of longing.

He outstretched his arms as if welcoming the phantom image of the woman into his arms.

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone~_

He closed his eyes once more, in deep thought how to deal with this dilemma when he came to a conclusion at long last.

_Hellfire_

_Darkfire_

_Now gypsy, it's your turn_

_Choose me or, your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn!_

Either way he prayed aloud for whatever outcome would come to pass.

_Jashin sama have mercy on her~_

_Jashin sama have mercy on me~_

_But she will be mine or she will burn!_

*It took a few days and it happened, she was at long last within his grasp. He took the torch from the executioner, his devilish features making her cringe in fear as he slowly approached her.

He spoke with a predacious tone, "The time has come now gypsy to atone for your sins; however, it is not too late~"

He leaned closer and cooed with a velvety tone that made the girl even more frightened if that were possible, "I can save you from the flames of this world and the next, choose me, or the fire."

* * *

Olivia pondered it for a moment, pursing her lips when she made up her mind. She hung her head and murmured softly, "Never."

She didn't want to die, but she loathed this fearsome man before her. Hidan would without a doubt make her life a living hell which was worse than any amount of pain she would suffer now; that was no way to live, in constant fear of what the next day would bring.

His anger was obvious from her answer, bitterly announcing she recanted to be purified as she took many deep breaths to calm herself as the flames began to surround her. Looking up into the night sky she prayed to whatever god there was for her life in the next world to be peaceful before the flames engulfed her entirely.

Hidan watched with cruel eyes and listened to the final screams from the gypsy's demise, snorting under his breath when it was over as he headed back home.

For a moment he felt regret but quickly shook it away, he could not pity the woman. She deliberately chose her fate so there was no need to be remorse and knelt and prayed for some reclamation; hoping she was merely a trial, a test of his willpower.

Hidan hoped he pleased Jashin-sama and made the right choice in sending the gypsy to her death and not accidentally removing a blessing in disguise that was in fact from his god.

* * *

***This next bit is what happens when she says yes***

She pondered it as long as she could, but the man's scowl said she needed to hurry and answer. The girl didn't want to die, she never done anything wrong but she couldn't help being of gypsy blood.

"Well?" Admitting defeat she whispered, "Yes." That scowl slowly grew to a wide sadistic grin as he cooed once more, "Be more specific." Taking another deep breath she murmured, "I choose you."

Nodding in agreement he made the announcement of her decision of being cleansed, the night seeming to be more peaceful until she was led away to his chambers. Now she grew fearful, watching this man lock his door and come to her side with that same grin.

There was no turning back now…..he knew it….and she knew it.

Hidan warily touched her smooth cheek murmuring, "You made the right decision Olivia, now it's time to completely purge you of your sins."

Those sapphire orbs widened as she whimpered, "What do you mean?" He shook his head chuckling, taking off his robe stating, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Removing his shirt he glanced the woman's way to see her ogling him with a blush before looking to her hands instead. Cupping her chin he tilted her head up until she looked him in the eye, "You tempt me so terribly, even showing off these lovely shoulders and soft flesh~"

She tensed as the man caressed her said shoulders, his cold fingertips barely making contact with her cleavage as well before whispering, "I do no such thing."

Taking a firm hold on her waist, smirking as she gasped from the sudden notion he purred, "Oh you do. You're so innocent, you make me want to taint this purity of yours and yet…relish it."

* * *

Shakily putting her small hands on his chest she tried to give him a gentle push back but he refused to budge and leaned closer, his hot breath on her neck making her shiver.

Giving the woman light feathery kisses along the smooth skin made him hum in excitement before nibbling the tender flesh.

Once more she tried to push him away but her fate was inevitable, but he did give her a small warning sign at least not to resist him anymore.

His blunt nails digging into her arm made her hiss and stopped, panting terribly as he began to remove her dress.

Nothing would stop Hidan now, nothing. He had his beauty lying on the bed before him in all her sweet clarity; which would still remain once he takes her. It would never go away in his eyes, her virginity would cease to exist in moment but her innocent disposition would remain.

He devoured the small body with his mouth, touched everywhere he saw fit, listened to the quiet pants of his soon to be lover. Suckling the hardened pebbles he hummed from the reaction, such a sweet tiny gasp but when he traveled lower he grinned.

The quivering lean legs repeatedly trying to keep him out from his prize was a perk, but it didn't stop him from tasting the sweet untouched blossom.

Hidan was addicted already, proud that him and him alone would ever claim this sweet prize. The writhing woman grabbing fistfuls of his hair whimpering like mad from the erotic sensation, but he didn't complain she messed up his hair, it was only natural.

This wasn't a sin in his point of view, he wasn't forbidden to not undergo this ordeal being a man of the cloth due to Jashin-sama. He's joining this woman and himself for his god, she will cleansed and pure to be his lover and Jashin-sama's next follower.

* * *

"Ahh~"

It was bliss hearing that delicate and yet sinful sound when she found her first release, the zealot chuckling before locking mouths with Olivia. Her plump lips so enticing and the small tongue tangling with his own was sublime, even more so when he aligned his length and pushed inside.

A muffled small scream escaped her lungs and wrapped her arms around his back, grinning like a madman he kept thrusting rather hard and fast than need be to hear more of the pained sounds erupting from those exquisite lips and tears running down the lovely countenance.

"Pain comes with purification my dear, but do not fret, pleasure will come soon enough~"

It took some time for that to happen, latching onto a pebble and massaging the other one as the woman kept writhing and softly crying from the pain until he locked lips with her again and shifted his angle.

Hidan was gentler now and didn't miss the tiny moans, stroking her tears away with his thumb as she slowly began to savor the pleasure as did he.

Grunting under his breath he came hard inside the woman, who in turn let out a silent scream before collapsing completely from sheer exhaustion.

Hidan was sad that the fun was over, but stretched out to his new lover and whispering into her ear, "You are now pure as the driven snow my dear."

The intercourse was sublime, more than he ever imagined~

There was more to come with this later for certain, but for now, rest was in order as he prayed to his god thanking him for sending him this woman….he would treasure this gift always.

**FINISH!**

**I know, I know, it's not the other two stories I'm working on but I already had this written down but couldn't post it yet lol**

**Hope to see some reviews **


End file.
